The Demon with the Tail
by RicochetAvenue
Summary: Leana's life is turned completely when she gets curse by a mysterious DVD [Rated M for swearing and sex]
1. Chapter 1 - The Curse

The Demon with the Tail

**A/N - Hey, Author here. I'm making this specifically for my girlfriend because she knew I was a writer and ask me to write this. You're all allowed to read it, but I'm just letting you guys know why I'm writing this. Also, I couldn't figure out a category to put this in so I just kinda dropped it in Anime X-overs since some of the things in here are from an Anime. **

Chapter 1- The Curse

Leana was a high school student. Dressed in her school uniform, she was walked through the halls to her next class.

"_Finally_", She thought.

Her crush was in her next class. And she was lucky enough to sit right next to him too. His name was Damon.

She went into class and sat down.

**~After School~**

She met up with some of her friends. One of them pulled out a DVD.

"What's that," Leana asked.

"If you watch this at midnight with all the lights off then a curse will be put on you," she said.

"What kind of curse?", Leana asked.

"I don't really know, to be honest. Just some kind of curse," her friend replied.

"Well let me watch it. I doubt anything will happen anyway," Leana said as she took the DVD and stuffed it in her bag. She wasn't a superstitious person, but she wanted to try anyway.

**~12:00 Midnight~**

"_Alrighty now. Time to waste my time, I guess_," Leana thought to herself.

She put the DVD in the player and went to go turn off the lights. As it was starting to play the screen began to go static.

"_That's weird," _she thought, "_I'm pretty sure my DVD player and my TV work fine. And I already checked for scratches on the disc too_."

Suddenly she began to feel weird. Her back felt a little heavy. He shirt started to stretch as if something was pulling from behind. She went ahead and took off her shirt and wings popped out from herself

"WHAT THE-" she yelled. Only stopping herself because she was afraid someone would hear her awake this late at night.

She had grown demonic looking wings from her back.

"_Is this the curse?" _Leanna thought. But then she felt something in her pants where her butt was. She took off her pants only to find that she had also grown a tail. She seemed more confused than scared. She touched it but once she did, she felt weak.

"_Why do I suddenly feel-"_ Her thoughts cut off as she begen to stroke the tail.

She began feeling hornier and hornier the more she stroked it.

"_This feels amazing!" _She thought as she continued stroking it. She put the arrow shaped tip in her mouth and began sucking it

"Oh fuck yes," She said out loud. She didn't care if anyone around heard anymore. She was just obsessed with this feeling.

She felt so good that she subconsciously brought one of her hands own to her pussy and started fingering herself.

With her tail in her mouth and one hand stroking it while the other hand fingers herself, her mind filled itself with lust.

She moved faster and faster with both hands

"OHHH YES!" She screamed.

She came more intense then she had ever before. Her tail shot cum all over her face and she licked it up and swallowed it.

"_This doesn't seem like a curse to me, " _She thought to herself, "_This is more of a blessing."_

**A/N - Hey readers. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about this first chapter. It's my first smut I've written so hopefully I did alright. This isn't a one-shot. There will be more chapters coming soon. School is coming back up so I'm not sure how frequent I can make more chapters but I'll try my best. Damon will be in the next chapter and will actually be doing things. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy

The Demon with the Tail

Chapter 2 - The Boy

"_Well at least it only pops out when I'm horny,_" Leana was referring to her tail and wings.

"_Wait shit. Damon's in my next class. Hopefully nothing will make me flustered or something and the stuff will pop out."_

**~Leana walks into class with a few minutes to spare~**

Damon was leaning against the edge of the desk with his hands in his pockets. He was talking to a few of his friends. He was really tall, but he wasn't really short either.

Damon noticed Leana walk into the class.

"_SHIT!" _Leana was afriad just that fact that was looking at her might make her wings and tail show.

She hurried to her desk and sat down.

Damon turned to her and asked, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Leana was looking straight down at her desk and was blushing. Damon almost never talks to Leana but this was one of those rare moments.

"Y-Yeah," Leana was hesitant to reply, "It's probably nothing."

Damon was the typically cute, nice guy. He had the good looks and the good personality. He was always nice to people and helped people too. Basically every girl wanted him, but he'd always turn them down. He looks like he would have had tons of girlfriends in the past, but he's never had one as far as anyone knows.

Leana had one boyfriend in past. It didn't last very long though. He broke up with her three days later because she woudn't suck his dick.

But Leana felt like Damon was different and that he wouldn't be the kind of person to do that.

"Well, if you need anything from me then let me know," Damon said.

Leana was still staring straight down at her desk, "O-Okay."

Damon still stood there though, as if he was expecting her to say something else.

"When we're not at school, is there anyway I could talk to you?" Leana didn't realized that she actually said that and to his face too. By the time she realized what just happened, her face wasn't staring at the desk but this time right at Damon. Her face went straight to bright red and Damon noticed it.

He smiled and quickly responded, "How about I give you my number. That way you can text me if you ever need me."

Leana couln't believe it worked out. She thought she had embarssed herself by asking a question like that after giving him half-assed answers and not even looking at him.

"Uh. S-Sure," Leana was still trying to comprehend the fact that Damon is willingly giving his number to her. So many other girls would do almost anything for it and here he is just giving it to her.

"Here you go," Damon gave her a folded piece of paper. "Now don't loose that."

"Alright. Thanks," Leana was still confused at how that happened so fast and so easily.

~**9:00pm~**

Leana was laying in bed.

Holding her phone as tight as possible.

"_Should I?" _Leana was contemplating whether or not she should text him.

"_I mean. It's already 9 o'clock. Normal people would be asleep around this time"_

She just stared at her phone for what felt like forever.

"_Fuck it," _ She thought.

- Hey. What's up? -

"_He's probably asleep goddammit"_

*ding*

"_Holy shit what!?"_

- Hey :3 -

**A/N - Chapter 2 is here. I think I'll be posting a new chapter every weekend, if I can. Hopefully I'll be able to keep that up. There's not really much else I've got to say about this one. All I've really got to say is I hope you enjoyed it :3**


End file.
